


Bright Red Ribbon

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Beds, Blindfolds, Bottom Might Guy, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ribbons, Roleplay, Teasing, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Sukea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Sukea helps Guy wrap up a Christmas present for Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Bright Red Ribbon

Plastic crinkled as Sukea pulled out a bag and emptied it over Kakashi’s bed, revealing a large spool of bright red gift ribbon. “Are you ready?” Sukea said, running a hand along the silky fabric.

“Very,” Guy replied with an enthusiastic grin, voice low and gravely in a way that made Sukea’s blood simmer. “How do you want me?”

“Naked, on the bed.”

Guy peeled off his jumpsuit and accessories compliantly and hid them away, letting Sukea look him up and down indulgently. The reporter freely drunk in the sight of his own personal strip show.

Kakashi had asked Guy not to bother with an expensive, but ultimately unnecessary, gift. So, Guy had gone to Sukea to ask advice on what he thought Kakashi might want. A cheeky sort of joke—it was an open secret between the two of them now that Guy had figured out who Sukea was.

With a knowing smile shared between the two of them, Sukea simply said, “Hmm… Isn’t it obvious? I can’t imagine he’d want something for Christmas other than you.”

An answer so sweet, it made Guy’s heart stammer with pride. Those things always seemed easier to say from Sukea’s lips than from Kakashi’s somehow. So, of course, he’d somehow managed to sweettalk Guy into allowing Sukea to help wrap the gift to be more presentable, too. It would admittedly be difficult to tie oneself up, and shadow clones weren’t Guy’s strong suit, so Guy was happy for the help.

Now, Guy was flopping on his back onto Kakashi’s bed, playful and bare and, honestly, more excited than he’d like to admit. He clambered up and got comfortable in the familiar plushness of Kakashi’s bedroom. The room was pleasantly warm and the sheets smelled like Kakashi. He wanted to bury his face in them and curl up with Kakashi spooned up beside him already, but that would come later. Guy was a patient man.

Some ribbon was trapped beneath him, but Sukea barely paid it any mind. He was focused on how Guy was currently taking his hand and kissing his knuckles as dark eyes looked at him. “I leave myself in your capable hands, Sukea. Help me prepare a good gift for Kakashi. Model me like one of your works of art and wrap me up with care.”

“Of course. I’m a professional, after all.” Sukea smiled softly and brushed his fingers against Guy’s lips. “You’d really do anything for Kakashi, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course! I’m his rival, after all!” Guy answered with a wink, rolling over to free the ribbon he was lying on. Sukea’s eyes were caught momentarily by the way the moonlight caught on the battle scars on Guy’s back. Scars he definitely got when he wasn’t with Kakashi, because Kakashi knew how to watch Guy’s back, if nothing else.

The pale scars looked softened by the moon’s yellow glow, half-fading into Guy’s olive skin. Before Guy could roll once more onto his back, Sukea leaned in, hand splaying on his waist to stop him. His other hand gently tugged to free the end trapped beneath Guy’s body. The satin was warm to the touch, Guy’s scent already coiling around it.

Taking the roll of ribbon, Sukea pulled off the tape sealing it and dropped it to the floor. The satin unraveled, shimmering like ruby as it pooled atop of those scars. Sukea moved the spool of it, letting the end trail across Guy’s skin lightly. “I splurged on some good quality wrapping. This won’t chafe. It won’t hurt at all, as long as you don’t struggle. But if you want to struggle, I wouldn’t mind that either,” Sukea teased. “A taijutsu master’s probably not afraid of a little bit of pain.”

Guy laughed and sat up, halfway between excitement and nervousness. “I’ll keep that in mind. How should I pose?”

Sukea climbed onto bed and sat across from him. “I’ll take care of that. Just do as I say, and we’ll be finished in no time.”

Guy watched as Sukea measured out a small length of ribbon, cut it from the spool, trimmed the edges into points, and then set the scissors aside.

“Chin up.” Sukea cupped Guy’s chin, lifting his head, and Guy straightened his posture. Sukea’s hand shifted to Guy’s cheek, and Guy leaned into Sukea’s hand the slightest bit as Sukea carded his fingers through Guy’s glossy hair.

Sukea picked up the short length of ribbon beside him and waited until Guy nodded his affirmation. Then, he pulled more of the ribbon, taking one end and laying it over Guy’s neck. “Just like that.”

He draped the length of red from neck down to the back. The glossy red shimmered against the tawny of the untouched skin. Sukea took a deep breath and let his fingers follow the line of the ribbon down his skin, tracing a path that made Guy shiver.

His hand changed course to fist Guy’s hair in his hands, pulling him by his bowl cut until he lay flat onto the mattress. Guy squeaked, and Sukea straddled Guy’s hips, one hand still in his hair, the other on his shoulder, mounting him so quickly that they bounced on the mattress. Sukea’s fingers released the locks and trailed down to the muscles in his neck. They curled at the twitch of the muscles beneath them and felt his pulse race.

Guy held still as Sukea gently fixed the ribbon around his neck and tied a bow at the hollow of his throat. The ends hung down, the points skimming the top of Guy’s collarbones. The ticklish feeling made Guy shiver, while Sukea’s weight on his body made him heat up.

“Sukea…” Guy murmured. His shoulders trembled beneath Sukea’s hands with an even twitch of muscles desiring, reaching out for more.

“I’ve got you. You trust me, right?” Sukea said soothingly, caressing Guy’s body parts as he named them off. “I’ll need to wrap your neck, bind your arms, your legs, your manhood. I need to leave you helpless for Kakashi. It’s a lot to let another shinobi do that to you. Well… former shinobi. But you trust me to do it?”

And after a moment of embarrassed stammering, Guy bobbed his head in a nod.

Sukea tugged at the ribbon. “Was I too rough? Is this too tight?”

Guy swallowed thickly, feeling Sukea’s weight shift against his hips again, as if measuring Guy’s physical response. Guy finally whimpered, "No. No, I—continue, please."

“If you say so. Anything for Kakashi, right…?” Sukea caressed his cheek, smoothing his thumb across his jaw. Guy relaxed and focused on the ministrations of Sukea’s warm hands, caressing his skin and guiding ribbon across it softly. Guy turned his head to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“Hold still; no squirming,” Sukea reminded him gently, and removed his hand to pick up the remaining ribbon.

Guy shifted a little on the bed, and his smile was amused, if shaky. “It tickles a little.”

As he worked the ribbon over Guy, Sukea whispered, "Put your hands behind your back."

He obeyed with a quiet shiver, rolling his shoulders back, moving his arms behind him and clasping his hands together. Sukea rewarded him with a kiss at his nape.

With slow, sensual motions, Sukea weaved the silk around Guy, kissing and nibbling hickeys into his skin before pulling the ribbon into position. The ribbon was soft and smooth as Sukea guided it around Guy’s torso and over his shoulders, weaving patterns across his chest. The red contrasted the light tan of his skin and the midnight black tone of his hair.

The entire time, Guy watched him with rapt attention. He focused in on Sukea’s meticulous hands while Sukea listened to the soft blissful sighs he coaxed out of Guy. He threaded his fingers through Guy’s hair. It was equal parts steadying and teasing if the way Guy pressed into the touch was anything to go by.

Time passed sluggishly as Guy felt Sukea shift on the bed, gently manhandling Guy onto his side and then on his stomach so he could maneuver the ribbon he’d draped around his torso to finally, properly tie Guy’s arms together behind his back.

Leaning over Guy, Sukea slowly, carefully took note of any possible adverse reactions. He wound the ribbons from forearm to shoulder in a crisscrossing pattern. Every juncture on the top of the arm was twisted twice to make sure that it was secure. He made sure that the cloth remained flat everywhere else so it didn’t dig into skin. He avoided the elbow, pressing a thumb against the center of it to nudge Guy to test it so he knew it could still bend. When he finished that section, there was still a great deal of ribbon left.

Sukea slid his fingers from palm up to shoulder and watched Guy’s eyes darken as he tested the bonds gingerly and found that they held well. “All those years in Anbu just to use my skills for this. Almost makes it worth it,” Sukea joked. “Kakashi is so lucky…”

Guy wondered if his skin looked so flushed it match the ribbon at this point, because he could feel color rising high in his cheeks and the flesh of his thighs and chest. His eyes fluttered shut before he realized they were closing. But he didn’t mind not watching Sukea. Guy was content with feeling him, sensing him around him. He focused on the sensations against his skin. The fingers, palms, ribbon, and intermittently, lips and teeth brushing or digging or scratching.

It was nice, like this. Calm. Safe. Right now, there was no other place Guy would rather be. Except maybe in Kakashi’s arms or lap.

Sukea began binding his legs together, working upwards from the knee and binding his thigh and lower legs together in a bent position, calf to thigh.

“There we go... perfect.” Guy heard Sukea say in a hushed voice. Fingertips traced across the ribbon crisscrossing Guy’s chest. A hand cupped Guy’s pec and squeezed playfully. “How does this feel?”

Guy slowly licked his lips to ease his nerves, feeling the slight cracks in his bottom lip from the dryness in the wintry air. His limbs felt weighty and secure, the ribbon with just enough give and hold that he could feel its pull on every inhale.

Guy opened his eyes, blinking back at Sukea in the dim glow of the bedroom.

"Comfortable?" Sukea asked.

"Yeah. I’m good. Really, really good," Guy murmured, testing the restraints. His upper arms and elbows were bound to his torso, but his hands rotated more freely. “It'd be better if you tied my wrists.”

Sukea took them one at a time, pressed a kiss to each wrist, and pulled them into place. Sukea clasped his hands over Guy’s for a moment, squeezing. Sukea’s fingers stroked over the backs of Guy’s hands, and the giddy tremors stilled. Sukea unwound the entire length of ribbon from the spool, letting it all spill over his hands. Sukea crossed a ribbon back upwards again, this time twisting the cloth under his arm. Sukea slowly wound the ribbon back and forth around Guy’s arms and torso, tying a butterfly-knot at his wrists. The ends trailed downwards and swept the sheets when Sukea let go to let him fall to the bed.

And like that, Guy was all wrapped up.

He pressed his knees together and brought himself up in an unstable kneel, looking up from where he sat on the bed. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes pleading, his lips tightly drawn together shyly. Someone so large and powerful had no right to look so small and innocent.

Sukea pulled out an instant camera to snap a picture of the moment, catching Guy by surprise. “What—a picture? Really?”

“It’s the gift tag. I’m sure Kakashi will appreciate a nice card to go along with the present, don’t you think?” The camera spat out a piece of paper, and Sukea turned it to show him. “I think you look very tantalizing. You make a perfect Christmas card.”

Guy took in a sharp breath and turned redder at the sight of himself. He hardly recognized it when Sukea held up the picture of Guy, naked, sitting on Kakashi’s bed, head bowed timidly, with his arms bound in red ribbon behind his back, legs locked in a kneel. The trembling of those strong, wiry muscles as they struggled against thin, silky ribbons. “That’s… Is that really me?”

“Don’t worry. I’m almost done, Guy.” Sukea playfully brought the tail of a ribbon up to Guy’s face. “There’s one last part I have to prepare. You want Kakashi to be blown away when he sees you, don’t you?” Sukea kissed his cheek before tying off the ribbon around his eyes as a blindfold. “I have to move you around a little more. Since you can’t see, just let me guide you. You’re in good hands.”

Naturally, Guy nodded. He let his body become slack and pliant in the confines of the ribbons, helping Sukea as much as he could to position him face-down, ass-up on Kakashi’s bed. It was more than a little embarrassing to have himself on display like this, especially when Guy was blind to his surroundings and had no idea what Sukea planned to do with him.

Guy felt the bed dip as Sukea shifted around. His stomach pressed against Guy’s back and trapped arms. His hands slipped around his waist, past the looser ribbons around Guy’s groin. He moved them out of his way to let Guy’s bare dick come free.

When Sukea touched him, Guy was already half-hard from the ministrations and teasing. The novel excitement of being bound in the soft rope didn’t help. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation as Sukea’s fingers wrapped around it and languidly stroked it to full length. But as soon as it had gotten its hopes up, Sukea’s hand pulled away. He grabbed some ribbon and finished wrapping, this time winding it around Guy’s hard dick. It was topped with the largest bow, and although it wasn’t tight enough to truly hurt, it was tight enough to keep Guy from finishing.

Then, Sukea shifted again. His presence around Guy vanished, and Guy’s heart skipped a beat in surprise. “Are you leaving me like this—?” he called aimlessly.

When Sukea came back, he brought his hand, now covered in lubricant, to Guy’s ass. The hole was still easily reachable with the way he’d wrapped the ribbons. “No, of course not.”

The cool lube against his hole made him flinch closer to Sukea, but Sukea just smiled and slowly massaged a finger in. First the tip, then the knuckle at the base of the first joint and then the second slide into Guy, filling him up until Sukea’s palm was pressed tightly against Guy’s ass. He shivered. “This is part of gift wrapping?”

“I can feel you tightening around me, Guy…” Sukea commented, dodging the question airily. His hand stayed still while he waited for Guy to adjust to the feeling, deliciously full but certainly not full enough to be satisfied at all. “Be patient. I’m just here preparing you for the real person you want inside, right? I want to make sure you’re ready when the guest of honor arrives.”

Guy nodded again and buried his face in the sheets to muffle his tiny gasp as Sukea slowly drew his finger out, then shoved it back in. Quiet groans resonated through Guy’s chest as Sukea continued with just one finger for a little while, slowly teasing Guy’s entrance open and occasionally tugging at the rim just to hear Guy squeak, never quite going as quickly as Guy would like him to.

Another finger prodded at his entrance, then easily slipped in in addition to the one already smoothly sliding in and out of Guy’s now well-slicked hole. Admittedly, Sukea’s fingers were relatively slim compared to Guy’s own, but the girth and technique was still enough to make him shudder. He uttered a small, desperate moan.

With increased sensory awareness from his lack of sight, Guy could feel it even more intensely when Sukea explored his insides. The two fingers rammed into him, then parted, toying with his hole as they forced it to expand and stroked his inner walls, massaging him from the inside out with added dexterity. One of them brushed over a spot that made Guy shudder uncontrollably with a wave of lust.

“Don’t get too excited. You know I’m not about to finish you off. Well, not that I even could, right now…” Sukea warned with a smile on his face, reaching over to brush against the ribbon wrapped at the base of Guy’s cock. Sukea sounded so, so smug when he huffed happily at Guy’s whimpers. “Who are you waiting for?”

Guy would glare at him for that taunting attitude, but Sukea didn’t give him the chance. Both of his fingers teased that sensitive spot, pinching and squeezing and playing with it as best as they could. Guy groaned and squirmed.

“Who are you waiting for?” Sukea prompted again.

“—Kakashi,” Guy breathed out.

There was no sound of protest or discomfort when the third finger entered Guy, filling him up to the most he’d be taking for now.

“You’re shaking and trembling like you really, really want it…” he murmured gently against Guy’s earlobe, peppering the area with kisses as he spoke and his fingers drove Guy wild. He felt so good he could almost cum, but the ribbon tied at the base of his cock prevented it. “Trapped at the mercy of another jonin. Being driven to the edge when you know you won’t be allowed over it yet. Seems harsh, Guy. Who are you enduring all this for?” Sukea asked cheekily. Guy didn’t need to see to be able to guess what kind of look he had on his face at the moment.

“Kakashi,” Guy breathed out again.

Sukea started pounding his fingers into Guy’s ass more rapidly while simultaneously curling his fingers, precisely rubbing against Guy’s sweet-spot with every thrust.

He also cupped a hand under Guy’s cheek lovingly.

There was an unusual contrast between the horniness and the tenderness of Sukea’s two hands, but it only turned Guy on even more. Which only served to make this more torturous. He wondered if the expression on Sukea’s face right then was sharp or soft.

“Who are you getting so turned on for?”

“Ka—Kakashi,” Guy slurred out.

As Guy’s chest slumped into the sheets, the angle of his hips became that much sharper, and Sukea’s fingers drove into him even more intensely. In what seems like no time at all, the darkness behind Guy’s covered eyelids turned into a midnight sky sprinkled with sparks of pleasure. Something about his posture or his moans or his body language must have made his state of mounting arousal obvious, because in response, Sukea immediately picked up the pace until he was sending jolts of electricity through every inch of Guy’s body with each move.

And then, abruptly, Sukea stopped and pulled out. Guy was so close to oblivion, and then he was harshly yanked back. The fullness within him was gone. Guy practically collapsed in a sob.

“That’s far enough,” Sukea chuckled and grabbed a butt plug a bright red jewel at the base, shoving it into Guy, both to keep Guy open and to keep any of the lubricant from slipping out. “You’re ready for Kakashi.”

Guy groaned a quiet complaint into the covers. He shuddered, cock twitching against his stomach.

Unexpectedly, Sukea slapped his ass. The mattress muffled a scream as Guy keened and arched reflexively. As soon as he did, the ribbons laced around his body not only constrict him, but also redistribute the pressure up into his torso and chest, tugging a band that Sukea had fussed with for several long minutes that was centered around Guy’s nipples. Guy finally understood why Sukea had gone through the trouble of getting that just right. The feeling of the smooth silk grinding across his nubs had him groaning, stuck in a loop of pleasure with every move he made.

The rest ribbons around him tightened just right around seemingly every part of his body at the slight tug. The slap to his ass had pulled a ribbon that pulled another in the web, tightening the restraints binding his calves to his thighs. Even his arms felt more constricted behind his back just by the slight additional pressure. He whimpered despite himself.

He had more than enough power to break the ribbons if he really wanted to.

That was the true power that Kakashi held over Guy: he didn’t even try.

He stayed like that, on his back, arms and calves bound beneath him, dick tented and straining and adorned with its very own bow. He trembled, but held back his own strength more than enough to keep the binding in place.

Sukea turned Guy back around so he was flat on his back, wrists swelling with the slight pressure that the position put him in. His dick pointed straight up.

Sukea took a moment to admire Guy like this. He watched the way Guy’s broad chest heaved with each breath; how the shadows caught by each rib, just beneath the pectorals, seemed to curl and sink even deeper into the skin. His skin gleamed, slick with sweat and catching the light of reflecting off the moonlit ribbons, and he sported a red mark on his ass to match the decorations.

In a whirl of limbs and lips and sighs, Sukea had gotten Guy stripped and laid out on his bed, flat on his back with one tail of the ribbon looped over his eyes to blindfold him, limbs clasped behind him, trembling in under-stimulated desire, achingly hard and all plugged up. Pinned down by desire, willpower, and obedience alone.

The most powerful man in Konoha was bound in festive winter ribbon that held him captive better than chains of steel had on any mission.

Sukea’s fingers lightly brushed against the bow that topped Guy’s pulsing dick, and just that was enough to make another shudder run through his body, causing ribbons to shift and tighten and Guy to groan. “I wish you could see yourself right now… I know you can’t see, but trust me, you look great.” Sukea said, keeping his voice low and getting off the bed. He quietly made his way to the window to steal into the night. “Kakashi’s a lucky guy. He’s going to have a nice gift waiting for him. Are you ready to wait here patiently for him?”

Guy nodded fervently and whimpered again, his cheeks nearly matching the ribbon covering his eyes.

“Relax. I’m sure Kakashi will come for you soon. He wouldn’t keep you waiting like that for long.”

Sukea left him to stew alone, needy and desperate. And he’d stay that way until Kakashi decided it was time to properly unwrap his gift.


End file.
